


Miss Sugar Pink

by liveonthesun



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline thinks the pink on the inside of Bonnie's thighs is the sweetest pink she's ever tasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Sugar Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PornBattle promts "Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, pink, sweet, thighs."

Marceline thinks the pink on the inside of Bonnie's thighs is the sweetest pink she's ever tasted.

It's a good thing Bonnie doesn't mind her biting there, nipping just enough to draw out a few drops of the sweet sweet pink for her to swallow. She can taste it when she licks at Bonnie's skin, of course, but it's only a whisper of the flavor.

Bonnie lets out a whimper, says, "Marcy, please," and so she moves higher, bringing her mouth to the darker pink between Bonnie's thighs where the taste is fuller, richer, tarter. She doesn't have to bite to get the full flavor here, the pink pooling for her to lap at as Bonnie's breath quickens and she begins to rock against Marceline's face.

Bonnie threads her hands through Marceline's hair, twisting it around her fingers and pulling almost-too-much when Marceline licks just right. She makes such delicious sounds, high little gasps and moans and pleas, _Marcy, Marcy_ over and over.

Marceline slides her hands under Bonnie's back, lifting her off the bed and pressing her mouth as hard against her as she can, running her tongue over her sweet pink-red skin faster and faster until Bonnie's shaking, her back arching, her breath coming in pants.

She rests her head on one of Bonnie's thighs and reaches up for her free hand, twining their fingers together until Bonnie's breathing steadies. Bonnie pulls Marceline up then, moves her to lay down next to her and curls her warm pink body against hers, laying her head on Marceline's shoulder.

"Thank you," Bonnie says, and Marceline wants to laugh, wants to tell her she's never tasted anything more delicious than Bonnie in her life, wants to be the one thanking her.

She doesn't though, just wraps her arms around Bonnie and presses a kiss to the top of her head.


End file.
